The Return of the Living Watterson
by Naval Fitzgerald
Summary: A parody of the 1985 zombie film "The Return of the Living Dead". The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds are trapped in the school while zombies go on a rampage throughout Elmore after Gumball and Darwin accidentally release a deadly gas from a tank into the air. Rated T for zombie related violence
1. The tanks

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL NOR DO I OWN THE RETURN OF THE LIVING DEAD. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

At Elmore Junior High, It was 3:00 and the school was dismissing. A cat named Gumball Watterson and his fish brother Darwin were walking down the hallway chatting with each other.

"Ya think the school is under some kind of constuction?" Gumball asked Darwin, he just looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?" Darwin asked. "Well the other day I say some people loading a couple tanks into the basement."

"Tanks? Ya think we're going into war?" Darwin asked, thinking he means the war machines.

"No, not those kinds of tanks, I mean like giant containers."

"Oh well why didn't you say that?"

"Because that's what they're called in general."

As Gumball and Darwin were walking down the hall, they noticed the door leading to the basement, Gumball looked around to see if anyone was around. "Ya wanna go see the tanks?" Gumball said, Darwin then gave a bit of a worried look. "I don't know Gumball, what if get caught, we'll be in so much trouble!" Gumball thought about this for a couple of seconds but doubted that they'll get caught. "Dude, their's no one around, it might only take two seconds to see the tanks." Gumball said, Darwin nodded. They opened the door, surprised that it was unlocked. "That's rather weird that it would be unlocked." Gumball said as he and Darwin walked down.

As Gumball and Darwin went down to the bottom of the basement, they're were amazed when they saw the tanks. "Look at the wonderful addition to the school." Gumball said pointing at the tanks. They came towards the tank and opened the hatch. They saw something in the tank. "What is that?" Darwin asked with one eyebrow raised up. "I don't know." Gumball then noticed a light switch at flipped it. They were horrified when they saw a decaying face in the tank. They screamed and ran out the basement. Principle Brown was walking down the hallway and saw Gumball and Darwin running and screaming, he looked confused for a moment but decided to ignore it.

Nicole was driving towards the school, she parked in front of the school waiting for Gumball and Darwin to come. She was then shocked when they came out screaming and ran inside the car. "What's wrong sweeties, what happened?" Nicole asked shocked and worried. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other, "Uhh We're just screaming cause we're just glad to come home." Gumball lied in order to not get in trouble. Nicole knew he was a terrible liar but decided to buy it. "Okay I'll buy it." Nicole said as she drove off. When they got home, Gumball and Darwin sat down on the couch while Nicole went into the kitchen to make dinner. "Okay, what just happened?" Gumball asked frightened "We went into the basement of the school, saw the tanks you were talking about, opened a hatch, saw something inside, you turned on the lights, and we saw what looked like decaying body." Darwin said also frightened.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gumball and Darwin screamed as they saw Anias holding a glass of milk. "What do you mean there's a tank in the basement of the school?" she asked annoyed and confused. "Uh n-nothing, nothing that concerns you or anybody else!" Gumball lied. Anias glared at them and headed upstairs.

"Dude we can't tell anybody about this!" Gumball said to Darwin "Why?" Darwin asked. "DUDE do you know how much trouble we could get into!?" Gumball asked Darwin who became very frightened because he doesn't want to deal with his mother, nor did he want to deal with anybody like the police, Miss Simian, or Principal Brown. "Good point." Darwin said. Nicole then came out of the kitchen and yelled "Dinner!" Gumball, Darwin, Richard, and Anias all walked into the kitchen and sat down.

As the Wattersons were eating their dinner, Nicole decided to ask how everyone's day went. "So how did everybody's day go today?" she asked, Gumball and Darwin looked at each other. "I dropped five pounds." Richard said happily "That's great honey!" Nicole said, everyone else cheered for Richard. "So Gumball and Darwin, anything new happened to you guys at school today?" Nicole asked referring to earlier when they were screaming. "Uh well we discovered that the school is going under some kind of constuction, I know cause I saw some trucks at the school loading some stuff." Gumball said. "They were probably just making a delivery." Nicole said.

A couple of hours have passed and Gumball and Darwin were getting ready for bed. Gumball got into his pajamas and Darwin got into his bowl. Gumball noticed he looked sad. "Hey Darwin, ya alright?" He asked him, knowing that he was probably still freaked out by earlier. "I'm just wondering if anyone will ever find out that we were snooping in the basement of the school." Darwin said sadly.

"Look Darwin, nothing bad is going to happen, I sure you that nobody will find out what we saw, and if anything bad does happen, I promise to take full blame." Gumball said

"You mean it?" Darwin asked

"Yes I do, anything for my brother (or my pet fish)."

"Thanks Gumball." Darwin said before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Darwin." and after that, Gumball fell asleep to.

* * *

** Please read it and tell me nicely in the review section what you think of it.**


	2. The gas escapes and acid rain

Gumball and Darwin both woke up from the sound of the alarm buzzing. Gumball got out of bed and into his favorite sweater and his jeans while Darwin just got out of his fishbowl.

"Do you think today is really going to be a good day?" Darwin asked getting into his shoes. "Darwin, I'm positive everything will be okay!" Gumball said as he and Darwin went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Anias came into the bathroom and did the same thing.

After they had breakfast, Gumball, Darwin, and Anias got on the bus to school. Anias had noticed their hidey behavior yesterday. "Hey guys were you two alright the other day? You two seemed like you were hiding something." Anias said to Gumball and Darwin, they looked at each other and tried to think of an excuse. "It was nothing! Okay?" Gumball lied, he knew it was something but he didn't want to get in trouble, even if they told their sister Anias they would get in trouble because she'd probably tell Nicole.

As the bus stopped in front of the school, everybody got off the bus. Gumball then noticed Penny Fitzgerald, the love of his life, was talking to Masami and Molly. Gumball's face became a bit love struck and walked over to her.

"Uh hey Penny." Gumball said. Penny turned around to him and smiled. "Hey Gumball."

"So what's happening with you?" Gumball asked

"Oh my dad just got homeland security. He idiotically tested it on himself." Gumball stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean he idiotically tested it on himself?"

"I mean he bursted through the door which sounded the alarm and caused him to nearly get arrested, thank goodness he was able to settle it out."

"Oh"

"Anyway, we have to get to class." Penny said as she started walking away

"Okay then Ha ha ha ha...I love you." Gumball said very quietly. Gumball then walked towards Darwin in the hallway, they stopped when they noticed Miss Simian going into the basement.

"Uh-oh Miss Simian's going into the basement, ya think she knew we were in there?!" Gumball asked Darwin who was panicking as well. "We should check and see!" Darwin said running into the basement with Gumball. They saw Miss Simian standing by the tank, wondering why the hatch was open and wiped some dust off it.

"Lousy kids." she said thinking somebody was down there, she walked back up the stairs, Gumball and Darwin hid behind some old junk covered by sheets.

"Huh, I guess she just came down there." Gumball said as he and Darwin walked over to the tank. Gumball banged the tank with his hand. "Dude be careful!" Darwin said "Don't worry dude, what ever's in here, I'm sure it won't leak." Gumball said. He and Darwin exited the basement, after they did a crack appeared on the tank causing gas to release from the tank.

**Inside Miss Simian's classroom**

"Class time to hand in your homework!" Miss Simian said. Gumball and Darwin took out folders and took out two pieces are paper. Miss Simian looked at them and was surprised that they did their homework.

"Nice work Watterson." she said as she took their papers from them. "Ya see Darwin, I told you everything was gonna be okay." Gumball said. Just the gas came in through the air vents and almost everybody was sniffing it in.

"What is that horrible smell?!" Miss Simian asked, pretty soon everyone started coughing and then the fire alarm rang. Everyone in every class was running out the school. They all got outside, apparently letting the gas out as well.

"I don't see any flames!" Rocky Robinson said trying to catch his breath. "Then what is it!?" Miss Simian screeched. The gas was spreading into the air, just then it started raining hard, as the mixture of the chemical induced gas mixed in with the clouds caused acid rain.

Everybody was complaining that they're getting soaked. "**QUIET!**" Miss Simian screamed, frightening everybody. Principal Brown then came and said "Don't worry children, me, Miss Simian, and Mr. Small will get this all under control. Some of the kids were giggling at Brown because that it was acid rain, some of his fur was burning off. "It burns." Brown said after noticing his fur burning off.

A couple of hours have passed, it was still raining like hard. Some of the kids, mostly the ones with fur, were in the nurses office, including Principal Brown. While the kids were goofing off because Miss Simian fell asleep. Gumball and Darwin snuck out and tried to find the basement.

"Dude, where did that gas come from, you don't think that when you banged the tank with your hand it caused it to crack and leak?" Darwin asked on the verge of freaking out. "I d-don't know!" Gumball said. They reached the basement door. Gumball motioned his hand to the knob. He opened the door, when he did, like a punch in the face, more gas came out of the basement. Gumball and Darwin coughed uncontrollably.

"You were right!" Gumball said as he and Darwin put on gas masks. They walked into the basement. They saw that the tank had a crack on it, worry stuck both of them. They walked over to the tank, when Gumball looked inside the hatch, he noticed the face he and Darwin saw the other day wasn't in there. "What happened to that face we saw?" He asked

"From what can see, it probably melted." Darwin said. They ran out of the basement before anyone could catch them. "Man we are in so much trouble! What are we going to do?!" Gumball asked. "Face the consequences of our actions and tell someone like Anias or Mom." Said Darwin who got an annoyed look from Gumball. "For Petes sake look just as long as anybody doesn't get suspicious, we'll be okay."

**At the Watterson Resident**

As the acid rain continued to fall from the sky. Nicole and Richard were about to leave to pick Gumball, Darwin, and Anias. They had trouble starting the car though. Nicole opened the hood to see what the problem was and tried to fix it.

"C'mon Nicole!" Richard said impatiently. "Hold on!" Nicole said on the verge of going bezirk. The car battery just flickered a shock then went dead. "DARN IT! It seems like whatever's in this rain is enabling the car to start." Nicole said while Richard got out of the car. They noticed the Fitzgerald's car drove by them. "Need a ride?" Mr. Fitzgerald said knowing that the acid rain was enabling their car to start. Nicole and Richard got into the back seat of their car squeezing together next to Penny's sister in a car seat. They drove off to the school.

After everybody had left for home, Gumball, Darwin, Anias, and Penny were on the steps of the school waiting for their parents to arrive. Penny noticed her family was coming towards the school, as she opened the door she along with the Watterson kids noticed Nicole and Richard in the car along with them.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing?" Anias asked confused. "The car broke down and Mr. Fitzgerald was kind enough to let us take a ride with them to pick you up." Nicole said. "Okay that's fine by us." Said Gumball getting in the back set with Darwin, Anias, and Penny. "Daddy I can't move." Penny's sister said. Penny's mother picked her up from the back seat. "Aw who's a good girl." she said to her causing her to giggle. This minded Nicole of when Gumball was baby and she used to do the same thing.

They drove off.

* * *

**I'm almost to the point where the zombies come out of the ground. Please Read and review**


	3. The Tarman and Reanimated corpses

The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds were in the car having a conversation with each other. "So then I said to John, I work my butt off all day and I at least expect some of his work done by 5:00, and now I'm the bad guy." Mr. Fitzgerald said talking about a day at his construction site. Everybody laughed. "You're funny." Richard said wiping a tear off his eye. "Yeah thanks, man will this rain ever end? I can't see anything but rain water!" He wiped the window squinting his eyes. "I'm sure it has to end soon." Anias said.

Gumball looked out the window through the rain, he saw that they were heading towards a cemetery. The car then started to stop. "Uh what's going on, why are we stopping?" Penny asked. "I don't know!" Mr. Fitzgerald said. Soon the car turned off in front of the cemetery.

"That is just great." Mr. Fitzgerald then banged his head on the steering wheel. Everyone got out of the car, Mr. Fitzgerald opened the hatch and saw that everything in there was soaked and wet from the rain. "Oh no, looks like we're gonna have to hitchhike." he said causing everybody to groan. Gumball saw a sign that said "Elmore Junior High two miles back" Gumball realized they were driving two miles. Mr. Fitzgerald took a short cut thinking it was faster.

Gumball thought that he could go back and check on the tanks and rain off. After running two miles Gumball finally made it back to the school, he ran inside and stopped to catch his breath. "I'm *gasps* finally *gasps* here." Gumball said, he hide after he saw Miss Simian and Mr. Small walking down the hall chatting. _"Why are they still here?" _Gumball thought, he ran towards the basement. He walked inside after closing the door, "Hello?" he shouted out seeing if anyone was down there like any of the school staff.

Back at the cemetery, everybody had their thumbs up hoping to get a ride, no luck yet. Nicole was on the verge of losing her temper, she then raised an eyebrow after hearing what sounded like banging. "Hey does anybody hear that?" she asked. Everybody looked at here confused. "I don't hear anything." Darwin putting his fin by his head as if there was an ear there.

In the cemetary, banging can be heard from each of the graves, on one of the graves the dirt and be seen moving a bit. "I could swear I hear something." Nicole said, Penny was going to talk to Gumball, she then realized he was gone. "Uh where's Gumball?" Penny asked. Everybody looked around them, noticing he wasn't with them. "Gumball? Sweetheart? Hello?!" Nicole said panicking. "Where is he?!" Richard asked. Darwin walked over to a sign that Gumball saw earlier. "He probably ran back to the school!" He said. Everybody stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Why would he do that?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked

"I have a hunch he's there, it's the only place that's close to us." Everyone agreed with him. Darwin knew he went back cause he wanted to check on the tanks again.

**Back at the basement of the school**

Gumball was observing the tank. He looked around the basement after hearing something. "Uh who's there?" He asked frightened that he'd get caught. Gumball was horrified after a decaying skeletal figure covered in black sludge (otherwise known as the tarman) came out of the shadows. The tarman said "Brains!" then swayed towards Gumball. He screamed and ran up the stairs. Gumball tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Brains!" The tarman cried out. "HELP!" Gumball screamed banging on the door. "PRINCIPAL BROWN, MR. SMALL, MISS SIMIAN, ANYBODY!" Gumball then fell off the stairs and ran towards some stuff covered with a giant white tarp. Gumball yanked the tarp off the stuff and threw it over the tarman, causing him a spin around trying to get it off.

Nicole, Richard, Anias, Darwin, Penny, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald with Penny's sister in her arms were running towards the school through the acid rain. They made it to the school and bursted through the door. "WHERE'S MY BABY?!" Nicole screamed. Principal Brown heard the screaming and ran towards the two familys. What is all the commotion?!" Brown asked angrily. "Gumball's here, where is he?" Anias asked, just then they heard Gumball screaming from the basement.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Gumball screamed at the top of his lungs banging on the basement door. "What was that?!" Brown asked shocked. "THAT SOUNDED LIKE GUMBALL!" Penny yelled. Everybody ran to the basement where Principal Brown was trying to unlock it. After he did, they ran inside the basement where they saw Gumball leaning against the wall. "What is going on here?!" Brown asked angrily. He saw the moving figure under the tarp, he removed the tarp from it. The tarman stopped spinning when he saw Principal Brown. "Brains!" He said grabbing ahold of Principal Brown's head and bit it. Principal Brown screamed in pain and fell to the floor where the tarman proceeded to eat his head.

Everybody was completely shocked. Gumball ran back to them and hugged Nicole who hugged him back. Everybody was staring at the tarman who was eating Principal Brown's head. Mr. Fitzgerald took out his Mauser C96 and shot the tarman in the back. The bullet seemed to have no effect on him since it's already dead. He got back on his feet and saw the two familys. "More brains!" He cried out. Everybody was panicking and ran out the basement. Nicole saw that Principal Brown lefted the keys in the door, she slammed the door shut and quickly locked it.

The tarman climbed up the stairs and banged on the door while yelling out the word brains over and over. Mr. Fitzgerald and Nicole ran back with wooden boards, nails, and hammers from the shop class. They boarded up the door, enabling the tarman from getting out or breaking the door down.

"What the heck are we gonna do now!?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked panicking.

"We have to call the police!" Penny yelled on the verge of tears.

"We can't call the police, other wise they'll think we're responsible!" Anias yelled, sort of making a point.

"Dude Principal Brown is down there!" Darwin yelled to Anias.

"No way dude, I saw what that thing did, it ate his head!" Gumball said.

"I have a better idea! I say we just go back to the car, get a ride home, and act like this never happened! Richard said, not wanting anything bad to happen.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but have to agree with him!" Nicole said. Everybody else were force to agree as well.

They ran out the school, it was flooded because of the seemingly endless rain. They ran back to the cemetery and stood left side of the car, in front of the cemetery. "Good lord this rain is endless!" Mr. Fitzgerald said covering his head with his hands. Just then they all heard a giant moan out of nowhere. "The living heck of was that?!" Richard said as everybody was looking around them to see if anybody was near or around. "GUYS LOOK!" Anias yelled. She pointed to a grave where an old decaying corpse came out of the ground. The corpse screamed out "BRAINS!" then the whole cemetery had living corpses coming out of the ground.

The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds were in pure shock and horror. They were completely panicking and were forced to run back to the school. The corpses were coming out of the ground, they were all covered in mud, all decaying and falling apart. They all screamed and repeatedly yelled out the word brains then started exiting the cemetery towards Elmore.

* * *

**So there ya have it. The tarman killed Principal Brown and the gas induced rain caused the corpses in the cemetery to re-animate. How are they gonna get out of this mess? Stick around.**


	4. Trapped in the school

The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds were running back to the school screaming. They ran back inside the school and slammed the door shut.

**On the left side of the school**

Miss Simian and Mr. Small were on the left side of the school going to leave.

"Did you hear that?" Mr. Small said to Miss Simian hearing the familys going into the school. "It's probably just your small mind getting into a car crash." Miss Simian said chuckling while Mr. Small glared at her. As they continued to walk to their cars parked in front of the schools, Mr. Small heard something that sounded like screaming. "Hey I hear something else." Small said placing his hand by his ear, Miss Simian did the same thing only this time she heard what he heard. "What is that?" She asked. "It sounds to me like people screaming."

"Come on, I'll call the police you go on home." Miss Simian then ran to her car, she got in and then started it. When she turned on her headlights on, she saw a large group of people (the zombies of course) standing in front of her car. One of them opened the right door of her car and came after Miss Simian. She screamed getting out of her car only for the rest of the zombies to attack her.

Mr. Small heard Miss Simian scream. "Miss Simian?" He asked, he put his phone away and walked towards the front of the school only to be stopped by zombie wearing a torn up business suit. As Mr. Small was about to run away from it, the group of zombies that attacked Miss Simian came from behind him and attacked him. He screamed as the zombies proceeded to bite his head.

**Inside the school**

"What we gonna do?!" Gumball yelled crying a bit.

"I know what we're gonna do, we're gonna call the police and have them get us the heck out of here!" Nicole said completely freaking out. Everyone else agreed with her. "Okay, go in every part of the school until you find a phone or something like that!" Everybody split up except Penny's sister who was left with the comfort of her mother.

"Mommy, a-are we going to d-die?" she asked on the verge of tears. "It's okay sweetheart, what ever's happening I'm sure we're gonna be okay." Penny's mom said trying to calm her younger daughter down.

Nicole and Mr. Fitzgerald were running towards Principal Brown's office, they scattered every inch of his office for a phone. "Will you put that down before you hurt anybody with it!" Nicole said referring to the handgun he owned. "Calm down, we could use this to defend ourselves." He stated. They searched every part of Brown's office but couldn't find a phone. "How could that cheap slug not have a phone in here?!" Nicole said angrily.

Richard and Anias were in Miss Simian's classroom. They looked in everywhere inside but couldn't manage to find a phone. "DOESN'T ANYBODY HERE OWN A PHONE?!" Anias yelled throwing a pile of papers to the floor. "I always thought these teachers were cheap and weird." Richard said lifting a student's desk.

Inside the gym, Gumball, Darwin, and Penny were searching to see if a phone was attached to the walls like in real life schools or left somewhere in there. Darwin was holding onto Gumball, he was scared cause they could hear the zombies screaming from outside. "Gumball I'm scared!" Darwin said about to cry. Gumball rubbed his hands on his head trying to comfort him. "It's okay Darwin, if we could get out of situations like the DVD and laser video incident (The DVD) or the gas station robbery (The Spoon) we can get out of this one." Gumball said, Penny couldn't help but smile.

Gumball noticed a phone attached to the wall. "Look a phone!" Gumball yelled pointing to it. They ran towards it. Gumball dialed 9-1-1, Gumball was extremely angered when he discovered the phone was dead. "OF COURSE!" Gumball yelled slamming the phone back n the wall. "What's wrong?" Penny asked worried. "Phone's dead!" Gumball said angrily. "WHAT!?" Darwin yelled while Penny facepalmed.

Everybody regrouped with Mrs. Fitzgerald and Penny's daughter. "Did you guy manage to find a phone and call the police?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked. Everybody except Gumball, Darwin, and Penny said no. "We did manage to find a phone in the gym but it was dead." Gumball said.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked. Similar to Nicole from earlier, everybody stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"No we don't hear anything." Richard said. "That's my point, I don't hear anymore screaming." Everybody stayed silent and realized they didn't hear the zombies screaming.

Gumball looked through a small rectangular window on the front door and saw no zombies but Miss Simian's car and rain pouring from the sky. "Miss Simian's car is still out there but I don't see any of those things out there." Gumball said. "That's great, if we could get to that car, maybe we can get out of here. I'm going out." Everybody was shocked when Mr. Fitzgerald said that.

"ARE YOU INSAIN!?" Nicole asked. "I'm going out to see the car it'll only take like 2 minutes." Mr. Fitzgerald took out his Mauser C69 and loaded it. "But dad, you could die! There's about a hundred of those things out there!" Penny said on the verge of crying. "It'll be okay sweetie, I promise." after that, Mr. Fitzgerald went out into the rain. He walked quietly towards the car. He looked inside seeing that nobody was inside. He shrugged his arms and closed the door. When he did, he saw Miss Simian dead on the ground. Her head was cracked wide open while a zombie was literally eating her brain. The zombie screeched after seeing Mr. Fitzgerald standing in front of it. He screamed and shot it three times. The zombie got back up on his feet and went after him. Mr. Fitzgerald ran back inside the school and slammed the door shut with the zombie banging on the door. "Quickly, does anybody still have the keys from the basement door!?" Nicole handed him the keys and quickly locked the front doors.

"What happened?" Anias asked. "Um uh w-well that that b-baboon teacher of y-your is d-dead! W-we can't take the car!" Everybody was completely shocked after he said that Miss Simian was dead, Nicole was the most shocked. Just then they heard something breaking like a window or something.

They ran to the cafeteria where they all saw zombies sticking their hands through the windows trying to get in. They were screaming out the word brains repeatedly. Mr. Fitzgerald fired the gun at the windows trying to kill at least a couple of them but no luck. Richard and Fitzgerald picked up tables and boarded the windows with them. "Get hammers and Nails!" Fitzgerald screamed. Everybody ran to shop class and got hammers and nails, they ran back to the cafeteria and they boarded all the windows in there with the tables. They heard other windows breaking and scurried off to board them up as well.

**Outside**

Tobias, his sister Rachel, and their parents were walking down the street in the rain.

"What perfect day to plan a family bondage." Tobias's mother said sarcastically due to the pouring rain. "Don't worry honey, at least it can't get worst." Tobias's father said. After a couple minutes of walking they got tired. "I think we're lost, I feel like we've walked for hours." Tobias complained. "I honestly have to agree with him." Rachel said. "Kids we're not lost, maybe we should ask someone where we are though." Tobias's father said to them. They saw a female zombie wearing a torn up dress and was covered in mud walking aimlessly. "Look there's someone, lets ask him or her." Tobias's mother said, they run up to the woman and asked her for directions. "Excuse us but we're having trouble getting home and we were wondering what street are we on?" Tobias's mother said unaware that she was a zombie. "BRAINS!" The women screamed, just then a hoard of zombies appeared, ran towards Tobias's family, screaming the word brains and tackled them down. I think you know what happens next.

**Inside the school**

Back inside the school, all the windows on the bottom floor were boarded up with ether boards or desks. Richard, Gumball, Nicole, and Mr. Fitzgerald were on the floor resting from all the work they had to do. "I am tired." Gumball said. "Well all the windows down here are boarded up but what about the windows on the top floors?" Anias asked putting down a mallet. "Sure if zombies and jump from long distances or can climb buildings." Mr. Fitzgerald said getting up off the ground. "What are we gonna do now?!" He asked. "I guess we wait at least until help comes, at least we're safe." Gumball said getting up as well. "SAFE? SAFE? We're trapped in a school with no place to sleep and no food! You call that safe?!" Anias yelled making a point. "Look we have electricity, there's food in the fridge in the cafeteria, and most importantly we have each other." Gumball said, he walked over to Penny and held her hand. She smiled knowing that Gumball will try his very best to protect the people his loves and cares about.

* * *

**People that have died so far:**

**Chapter one: Principal Brown.**

**Chapter two: Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Tobias, Rachel, Tobias's father, Tobias's mother.**


	5. Rampage through Elmore

Everybody was wandering around the school to make sure the zombies don't bust through the boards. Gumball and Darwin were sitting on a bench next to a door that lead to the roof. Gumball was rubbing Darwin's head as he was buried in his sweater.

"Gumball, you think anyone will rescue us?" Darwin said sadly. "Darwin, remember what I said in the gym? If we can get out of these problems we can get out of this." Gumball said proudly, Darwin smiled. Gumball looked at the door and took out keys from his pocket. "Lets go see what's going on out there." Gumball stuck a key into the lock on the door and opened it. They walked up stairs and onto the roof where it was still raining. It was nighttime and all the street lamps were on. They looked at the ground and were shocked to see a few zombies eating Miss Simian's head. They were also completely shocked as they saw a few zombies dragging Mr. Small's body towards Miss Simian's car, the back of his head was open and the zombies proceeded to consume his brain. Nicole, Richard, Anias, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald, and Penny came up to roof and saw Gumball and Darwin.

"Gumball, Darwin?" Anias asked. Gumball and Darwin freaked out by there unexpected arrival. "Oh it's just you guys." Gumball said in relief. "Look we found binoculars in Principal Brown's office, probably confiscated." Anias said holding a pair of binoculars. Mr. Fitzgerald took them out of her hands and walked over to Gumball and Darwin. He looked around the area but nothing but the zombies walking around aimlessly. He walked over to the corner to get a closer to the side and was horrified to see the zombies consuming Tobias's head along with the rest of his family. He gasped and everybody looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong?" Darwin asked. Mr. Fitzgerald gave him the binoculars with a disgusted face knowing he's going to be devastated by what he's going to see. Darwin looked through the binoculars and screamed "RACHEL!" This frightened everybody except Mr. Fitzgerald. Gumball swipped the binoculars from him and saw the zombies eating the head of Tobias and Rachel. "TOBIAS! THEY KILLED TOBIAS AND RACHEL!" He screamed. Everybody especially Anias and Penny were devastated by what he said. Penny took the binoculars and saw that he wasn't lying.

"I c-can't believe they're d-dead." Darwin said about to cry. He buried himself in Gumball's chest. "It's okay Darwin, at least they're happy and living a new life in heaven." Gumball said about to cry as well. "Wait a minute!" Penny said. The zombies started running out the school area screaming. "They're going away." Nicole said. The zombies running out in the street screaming and repeatedly shouting brains as they go. "They're turning around?" Penny asked. Mr. Fitzgerald took the binoculars and went back to the corner. "They're going after something or someone." Mr. Fitzgerald looked through the binoculars and saw a sign, he couldn't see it very well but did manage to see the words "neighborhood 3 miles".

"Aw crap!" Mr. Fitzgerald realizing they're heading towards Gumball's neighborhood.

Inside Molly's treehouse, Molly, Leslie, Masami, Teri, and Carmen were stuck inside because of the rain. Also the ladder was down

"This sucks, It's raining out and we're stuck in here." Masami complained while all the other girls glared at her. "Masami first of all you're a cloud! Second of all it's only like a three feet drop! And third of all we're tired of hearing you complain!" Molly said angrily. Everyone else agreed with her. "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING THE CENTER OF ATTENTION!" Masami said angrily. The girls argued with each other until the ladder rose up. "*gasp* Somebody's here to save us!" Masami said cheerfully. A man in a torn up chef uniform covered in tons of mud came up into the treehouse.

"Woah buddy, you okay?" Carmen asked. "Brains!" the man shouted then more zombies climbed up the treehouse and attacked the girls.

Jamie, Banana Joe, Anton, and Tina Rex were walking down the street not minding the rain at all. "I love this kind've of weather, makes me think of stealing lunch money." Tina Rex said. "Yeah, it seems like gummypuss is your main target when it comes to stealing lunch money!" Jamie said. Tina knew she considered Gumball as a friend but decided not to get angry at her remark. "You got that right girlfriend!" Everybody started laughing. A couple of zombies from far away noticed Tina, Jamie, Banana Joe, and Anton down the street and ran after them.

"Hey, do any of you guys hear anything?" Banana Joes asked. Everybody looked at him with confused faces. They heard people screaming. "That sounds like screaming." Anton said, everybody agreed. Then the zombies ran up to Tina and started biting her leg. Tina swiped them away from her with her tail. She accidentally swipped them in half, everybody was in pure shock after seeing the disembodied legs are still moving. "What the?!" Jamie said. Then more zombies appeared. They ran to the guys and gals screaming as they ran, the guys were officially scared and ran for their lives.

All the lights in the neighborhood came on. "It's 12:00 AM!" "Darn it, people are trying to sleep!" "What is all that noise!" People shouted from their home angrily upon hearing the zombies screaming. Jamie picked up a garden gnome, a zombie ran right towards her. She jumped out of the way, the zombie fell and got back up, he turned to Jamie who stabbed him in the chest with the gnome. Much to her horror, the zombie was still moving. The zombie picked her up, Jamie screamed in pain as the zombie bit her head.

* * *

**People that have died so far:**

**Chapter three: Principal Brown**

**Chapter Four: Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Tobias, Rachel, Tobias and Rachel's parents**

**Chapter Five: Molly, Masami, Carmen, Leslie, Teri(possibly), Jamie**


	6. More Mayhem and Escape Plan

Everybody observed the area and saw that there was only a few zombies walking around.

"There doesn't seem to be very many left. We can still make it to Miss Simian's car if it still has gas in it." Nicole said making a very good point. "We can't by any chance the car may only have a bit of gas left and how are we gonna make it passed those things!?' Anias said. "We can maybe knock out a couple with hammers or boards to get to the car." Mr. Fitzgerald said "Mom I really think that's a good idea." Gumball said.

**Back at Gumball's neighborhood**

An elderly couple were rusing down the stairs. They were flamingos and they were pretty angry because of the noise going on outside.

"I don't know what's going on here but when I do, they're so gonna hear from my lawyers!" The male flamingo said. As he was going to open the door, a zombie in a tattered tuxedo busted it down. They screamed in terror as the zombie crawled up to the man. "Brains!" It screamed then it tore off some skin from his forehead causing the flamingo to scream in pain. The female flamingo watched in horror and ran up the stairs but two other zombies grabbed her and tackled her to the floor.

The Purple Moose came out of his house with a shotgun and fired it into the air. This attracted two other zombies which ran up to him. One grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him down. The moose screamed trying to get the zombie off him before the other zombie came and bit the back of his head, tearing off a chunk of flesh.

A candy bar women was trying to get in her car after seeing the zombies breaking into people's homes and attacking them. When she got in, a zombie opened the door on the driver's side and pulled her out. She was kicking and screaming while four other zombies ran up to her and attacked her.

A zombie whose torso was reduced to a rib cage was wandering around until Karen (Larry's girlfriend) whacked him in the head with a wine bottle. "Brains!" The zombie turned to her and picked her up. She screamed as the zombie pushed her against the wall of a house where the zombie proceeded to tear a chunk of flesh from her head.

The Mandrill Hobo saw the commotion and duck behind a house. He was kicked by the legs of the zombie Tina swipped with her tail. The hobo was scared and backed away from the moving legs. The hobo got up and began to run for his life before a hoard of zombies ran up to him and tackled him down.

Mr Robinson was outside with a baseball bat. A zombie ran up to him and he whacked him in the head with the baseball bat, causing the zombie's head flying through the air. He saw a women banging on the door of a shed as if somebody was in there. However, a couple of zombies grabbed her and pulled her down while the she was screaming. Mr. Robinson ran up to the shed and opened it, a few zombies ran up to him but Mr. Robinson was able to whack them with the bat. He ran inside the shed but before he could shut the door, a zombie ran inside and attacked him. Mr. Robinson was able to free himself from the zombie's grip and picked up a skewer. He impaled the zombie in the chest with the skewer and stuck the skewer into the wall. The zombie was still moving but was unable to get to Mr. Robinson.

**At the school**

"Okay remember the plan?" Nicole asked. "Yeah, we lure those things in here then run like heck out to the car." Anias said. "I don't know about this." Richard said scared as usual "Honey it's going to be okay." Nicole said "Now quick make me angry!" She said. Gumball quickly thought of something. "I broke your favorite vase." Gumball said crossing his fingers behind his back. Nicole got very angry when he said this, she tore the front door off the hinges. "HEY YOU WANT BRAINS! COME AND GET THEM!" Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs. Then the zombies that were outside the school came running in after her. She managed to hide behind a wall. After all the zombies passed her, she along with Gumball, Darwin, Anias, Richard, Penny, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald and Penny's sister ran as fast as they could out the front door.

There were still a few zombies outside. They ran towards the gang but a still angry Nicole managed to whack them all in the head with a mallet, some of their head went flying off. They managed to get inside the car but the car wouldn't start. As the zombies got back up on their feet and ran towards the car, Nicole noticed a preserve button and quickly pressed it. The motor came back on and Nicole slammed on the breaks as the zombies went after them.

**The neighborhood**

The neighborhood was nearly destroyed by the zombies. Some people in a house were barricading it. A man was able to get inside through an unbarricaded window. Two girls were trying to push him out thinking he was a zombie. "HELP! HELP! HELP!" The man cried then the girls pulled him in. Six zombies, however, were able to pull him back outside and tackled him to the ground and they proceeded to eat his brain.

One of the girls screamed covering her eyes then a zombie came up from behind her and bit the back of her head. This frightened the other girl who ran for her life while more zombies came inside and attacked the rest of the people barricade the house.

A teenager was running away from a few zombies and stopped by the shed Mr. Robinson was in. "Ha come and get me now suckers!" he said but before he could get inside the shed, a zombie ran from the side of the shed and pushed him against the wall of the shed where the zombie proceeded to tear a chunk of flesh from the teen's head, causing him to scream in agony. Mr. Robinson heard the teen screaming while he was trying to contact the police.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" a female voice said on the other line. "HELP PLEASE WE NEED HELP THIS IS AN EXTREME EMERGENCY!" Mr. Robinson screamed.

The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds were driving towards the neighborhood and were shocked to see all the damage and the zombies eating people.

"Good lord look at all the damage!" Anias said on the verge of tears. Just then a couple of zombies jumped on the car, shattering the windshield. Everybody screamed as Nicole lost on control of Miss Simian's car. The car crashed at somebody's house and it caught on fire after everybody exited the car. "This is very bad!" Penny said. A zombie ran up behind them and grabbed Penny. She was kicking and screamed trying to avoid getting bit. Nicole picked up the mallet from earlier and conked it on the zombie's head. "PENNY! Are you alright did he bite you?!" Gumball said worried about the love of his life. "I'm fine." She said. A hoard of zombies then noticed the familys and ran towards them screaming as usual. The familys began to run after they noticed the hoard coming towards them.

They stopped at a shed and tried to open it. "IT'S LOCKED!" Nicole screamed. The zombies got closer and closer and the two familys thought it was the end. Mr. Robinson opened the door after hearing them trying to open the door. "COME ON GET IN!" He yelled then everybody ran in, the girl from the house she was barricading saw them and ran in with them. Leaving the zombies surrounding the shed trying to get inside.


	7. From Worst to Horrific

Everybody entered the shed and screamed at the site of th zombie pinned to the wall.

"It's okay! He's pinned to the wall!" Mr. Robinson said. He then noticed the people who entered the shack were the Wattersons, Fitzgeralds, and nothing to his dismay the surviving women from the house.

"Oh you punks again?" He said irritated. "MR. ROBINSON!" Gumball and Darwin said cheerfully. "How did you survive?" Richard asked. "I found this shed and stuck myself in here until help comes." He replied. He then noticed the unnamed women with them. "Who's she?" "I'm Sally." She said nervously.

The zombie raised his hands in the air so he can try to grab somebody. "Brains! Brains!" The zombie said repeatedly. "How the heck are we gonna get out of here?" Anias asked. She facepalmed after everybody just stared at her because she's the smart one. "Don't look at me!" She said. "You can help 12-year-olds with homework and makes breakfast for them but you can't figure a way for us to survive a zombie outbreak or what ever those things are out there?" Mr. Robinson said mockingly, Anias glared at him.

**34 minutes later**

Everybody, including Sally and Mr. Robinson had fallen asleep. They awoke and were wondering how long they were out. "How long were we out?" Penny asked. Mr. Robinson stood up, he turned his attention to the zombie who was pulling himself away from the wall and successfully manage to free himself from the wall with the skewer still attached to him.

"OH NO!" Gumball yelled in complete panick. Mr. Robinson picked up a pitch fork and stabbed him with it. The zombie pulled himself back which caused Mr. Robinson to let go of the fork. The zombie pulled the fork out of him and threw it at Mr. Robinson. The zombie went up to the distracted Robinson, turned him around, and bit the back of his head.

"MR. ROBINSON!" Gumball and Darwin screamed. Mr. Robinson fell on the floor dead and the zombies turned his attention to the panicking familys. "BRAINS!" He cried. Nicole picked up an axe off the ground and decapitated the zombie. The zombie's body was, however, still moving.

Everybody ran out of the shed, when they did they were baffled to see that there wasn't any zombies running around. The walked quietly through the streets, completely shocked by all the damages.

"Where did they all go?" Sally asked quietly. "There's like nobody left. They probably went into." Nicole said then stopped. "Uh oh." She said.

**Elmore Expressway**

The zombies can be seen running down Elmore Expressway. They ran back and passed the school. The zombies continued to run until they've reached down town where there were so many people walking around and tons of lights on despite the rain. "Brains!" One of the zombies in the hoard said then the zombies began to run towards down town.

**Back in the neighborhood**

The Wattersons, Fitzgeralds, and Sally went inside Miss Simian's car and quickly started it.

"Whoa slow down! What wrong?!" Mr. Fitzgerald said. "If those things aren't in the neighborhood, then that only means they're heading towards town!" Nicole said, everybody gasped in panick. Nicole slammed on the gas pedal and headed towards down town Elmore. A zombie in a muddy tattered police uniform entered the shed. He noticed Mr. Robinson's phone on the ground, he saw that 9-1-1 was dialed on it and pressed call. After ringing a few times, a female voice was on the other line.

"9-1-1 What's your emergency?" Asked the operator. "Send every last police cop to down town Elmore, immediately, this is an extreme emergency." He said in a raspy voice, trying to sound serious. "Okay, help will be on the way." She said then hung up.

**Down Town**

The zombies were running all over the place, attacking everybody they saw. The people they attacked included Ocho, Juke, Sussie, Rob, Sal Left Thumb, Donut Sheriff, The Senior Citizens, Charlie, the Newspaper Employee, and well pretty much EVERYBODY they saw. The gang drove into town and witness the horrific massacre.

"How could all this have happened!?" Penny asked on the verge of crying. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other nervously. Two zombies jumped on the car and bursted through the window. Everybody screamed as Nicole lost control of the car. They all jumped out of the car as it crashed into a grocery store.

"Quick into that hardware store!" Anias said, spotting a hardware store. Everybody got up and ran towards it where they locked themselves inside. Everybody were breathing hard and they rested for a couple of minutes. They continued to think of another escape plan until the police cars the police zombie called out came. Everybody cheered that they were going to be saved. There were at least 12 police cars and a giant group of cops exited the cars.

Everybody exited the store and began waving their arms in the air to get the cop's attention. "We're saved." Nicole said with tears of joy, pretty much everybody had tears of joy. The cops noticed the familys and Sally and walked over to them. "BRAINS!" A hoard of zombies that have been hiding in the dark alleys came out and attacked all the police officers.

Everybody began to run again after a few zombies noticed them. Sally tripped on a rock and the zombies got her. The two familys ran and ran until they reached the school and locked themselves back up.

"Well, we're officially screwed." Nicole said sitting on the ground.

* * *

**The suspense just keeps growing and growing. Will the Wattersons and the Fitzgeralds be able to survive the zombie outbreak or will the entire world be taken over by a giant hoard of undead cannibals? If out in the next chapters, this is almost done by the way, read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Everybody were in the school panicking about how they're gonna survive.

"What are we gonna do!? What are we gonna do!? What are we gonna do!?" Richard repeated. "Shut up! Just shut up! All we need to do is find a phone and call the cops!" Mr. Fitzgerald yelled. "There's no phone anywhere and there might not even be anymore cops!" Anias yelled. "There has to be somebody!" Gumball faced the basement and remembered earlier when he was attacked by the tarman.

"I know where there's a phone around here!" Gumball blurted out. Everybody faced him. "What?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked. "When I was attacked by that...thing in the basement, I remember seeing a phone down there." Gumball said. Mr. Fitzgerald walked up to him. "You're out of your mind if you think I'm going down there with that black and slimey thing down there." He said in sort of an angry tone.

Gumball faced the basement and heard banging on the other side of the door. Mr. Fitzgerald was right, that thing is still down there. "You got a gun and we have a bunch of stuff here we can use as weapons." Gumball said, making a good point. "I can't believe I'm saying this but he makes a good point." Anias said, Gumball gave her a glare.

After a while, Mr. Fitzgerald and Richard began tearing off the boards off the wall. Nicole had a baseball bat ready for assault while the kids hid began their mothers. The last board was off and Mr. Fitzgerald took out his C96 Mauser. "Open the door." Nicole said. Richard slowly put his hand on the doorknob and turned it before the door flew open.

"Brains!" The tarman yelled. Mr. Fitzgerald shot the tarmen until the gun ran out of ammo. The tarman was still standing. "Brains!" He continued to say. "Well that was completely ineffective." Mr. Fitzgerald said, putting his gun away. "NUTS TO THIS!" Nicole yelled, she wacked the bat across the tarman, knocking off his head.

The tarman's headless body spun around aimlessly before Nicole wacked the bat on him. The tarman fell on the ground and Nicole continued to beat him until he stopped moving. Everybody just stared at Nicole in shock. "What, we had to kill him." Nicole said. Everybody agreed with her. They walked down the basement and looked for the phone, ignoring Principal Brown's dead body.

"There it is!" Gumball said. He pointed to the phone hanging on the wall. "Oh thank god!" Nicole said. Nicole walked over to the phone and dialed a number. "Hello operator, give me the police!" She yelled. "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" She screamed, frightening everybody.

A giant group of police officers were surrounding the city limit. An officer was on the phone. "Chief it's for you." He said then handed the phone to the doughnut Sheriff. "Yes go ahead." He said. "Look you gotta help us! There's a bunch of us trapped inside Elmore Junior High and we can't get out of here!" Nicole said. "First of all lady, what on Earth is going on there? I lost almost all my men and I can't get an explanation!" The doughnut Sheriff said angrily.

"Look, there were a bunch of people coming out of the ground in the cemetary! They're completely crazy, they'll kill and eat you if they catch you! They killed all your men, women, and almost everybody in town! We're trapped in the school and that's why you gotta come here and help us! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Nicole screamed.

"Hold on, I can't hear you!" The doughnut Sheriff yelled. Screaming can he heard. "What's going on?!" The officer demanded. The cops saw the zombies running towards them. "HALT!" One of the cops yelled thinking they're normal people, the zombies kept running. "I SAID HALT!" The cop yelled again. Pretty soon, all the cops took out their guns and began shooting the zombies. The zombies were unharmed by the bullets entering their bodies and continued to run.

The cops screamed in agony as the zombies began to attacked all of them, including the doughnut Sheriff. Nicole heard the screamed and lowered her head in sadness. "What!?" Penny asked nervously. "What's wrong?!" Anias asked. Nicole handed the guys the phone. They heard screaming, implying to them that the zombies got the cops or whatever's left of them.

"The cops, they got the cops. That means they're getting out of town." Nicole said sadly. "Well...I guess we're done for." Darwin said sadly. "Well not really." Gumball started. "First they'll have to break in here and chase us. They'll probably capture us first since kids can't really outrun adult and dad second since he's um. How should I put this? Out of shape." Gumball finished. "Hmm thanks." Richard said sarcastically.

Gumball walked up the stairs and back into the school. He looked at the tarman's disembodied head and angrily kicked it. _"This is all my fault!" _He thought. _"All those people are dead because of me!" _

Gumball ran off to the gym and began crying. Darwin came into the gym. "Gumball?" He asked. "Don't look at me." Gumball cried. "Gumball what's wrong?" Darwin asked. "Don't you see? I let the gas from that tank out, I created the acid rain, I re-animated those corpses, and I'm the reason those people out there are dead." Gumball continued to cry. "Don't say that Gumball. It's not your fault." Darwin tried to comfort Gumball. Little did the kids know, Nicole, Richard, Anias, Penny, Penny's sister, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald were watching them from the door.

"What are they talking about?" Penny asked. "What does Gumball mean he's responsible for all this?" Nicole asked. Gumball managed to stop crying and got up. "I think we should tell everybody what's happening. I can't hide this forever." Gumball said sadly. Darwin agreed. Everybody hid and closed the door after Gumball and Darwin walked towards the door.

As soon as Gumball was about to open the door, a bunch of zombies bursted through the wall. "BRAINS!" They all screamed and ran towards Gumball and Darwin. The kids both screamed.

* * *

**Read and Review. Chapter 9 will be the last chapter of this fanfiction. What'll happen to Gumball and Darwin? Find out in the last chapter**


	9. It was all a dream

Gumball woke up screaming which woke Darwin up. "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT IS IT?!" Darwin panicked by Gumball's screaming. Gumball looked around and saw he was in his room. "Huh?" He asked himself. "What's wrong Gumball?" Darwin asked. "What's going on, how did we get back home?" Gumball asked. "What are you talking about?" Darwin got out of his fishbowl and walked downstairs.

Gumball was totally confused, he got up out of bed and looked out the window. He saw kids playing around. He saw Tobias, Jamie, Banana Joe, Tina, Ocho, and Molly all playing together. There weren't any signs of zombies at all or acid rain.

"What?" Gumball asked himself. Nicole's voice can be heard. "Gumball! Breakfast!" She yelled. "Um, o-okay! I'll be down there in a minute." Gumball called out. Gumball got into his sweater and walked downstairs. He looked around the place, it all seemed completely normal.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his family eating bacon, eggs, and Daisy Flakes. "Good morning Gumball, you sleep well?" His mother asked him. Gumball was still confused. _"Was all that stuff a dream?" _He thought. "Hello?" Nicole asked. Gumball stopped thinking and nodded. He sat down and ate breakfast.

After they were finished, Gumball walked outside. He looked around the place, there were no dead bodies, acid rain, destroyed buildings, or walking corpses anywhere. He continued to look around until he saw Penny walking in front of him.

"Hey Gumball." She said kindly. "Oh uh hey Penny." He responded. "So how've you been?" She asked. "Oh, I've been fine actually? You?" He asked. "Not much, I have to go and pick up some glue from the store. I just wanted to say hi." Penny said then walked away. "Bye Gumball." She waved her hand. "Bye Penny." He called out to her. Gumball realized that the whole zombie outbreak really was a dream.

"I'm so happy right now." He said. He looked over at Tobias and Banana Joe playing and decided to join them.

* * *

**The majority of this fanfiction was pretty much Gumball dreaming. Reason why was because I wanted it to have a happy ending since everybody in Elmore were killed and eaten by the zombies. Don't complain. My first completed fanfiction. You're also probably wondering why nobody tried to like kill the zombies. Well if you've seen the first movie of Return of the Living Dead, the zombies were unkillable. Meaning that damage to the brain had no effect on them. The zombies in the film were a lot different than regular zombies, namely the George A. Romero zombies. These zombies can talk despite their bodies decaying, run fast, are intelligent, and feast on brains rather than just eating flesh.**


End file.
